El Más Largo Fin de Semana
by Flame n' Shadows
Summary: Finn y Fionna pelearon durante la más grande fiesta del Dulce Reino y Finn no sabe porqué, sin embargo hará cualquier cosa para reconciliarse. Porque sabes que las cosas están mal cuando el tipo serio y responsable se emborracha y canta en un escenario.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Sé lo que están pensando: "No ha subido el tercer capítulo de su fic y va a empezar con otra historia?" Bueno, se lo prometí a _ludmilita_, así que...¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! La primera parte de este Two-Shot

Disfrútenlo! ^^

Disclaimer:Adventure Time es obra de Pendelton Ward y propiedad de Cartoon Network, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.

* * *

_Porque sabes que las cosas están mal cuando el tipo serio y responsable se emborracha y empieza a cantar en un escenario._

**Donde alguien, nunca sabremos quién, cuenta lo que pasa**

En un bar en las calles del dulce reino, a altas horas de la noche, se encontraba una pareja de humanos discutiendo. El varón, alto, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules argumentaba con una mujer un poco más baja que él, igualmente rubia y de ojos azules mientras que la música que ponía el DJ sonaba a todo volumen. Al parecer era una de las mejores fiestas del año, pero estos individuos no se daban cuenta de ello por estar molestos uno con el otro.

-¡Ya te dije que no, Fionna!-le dijo el hombre a su pareja.

-¡Vamos, Finn! Solo un rato más-le contestó suplicante la humana.

Ellos eran Finn, el humano y Fionna, la humana, los más grandes héroes de Ooo y Aaa, los cuales parecían discutir por…

-¿Se podría saber que está pasando aquí?-preguntó la soberana del Dulce Reino, la cuál había aparecido al escuchar la pelea de estos dos.

-Princesa, dígale que no está bien para un par de héroes pasar tanto tiempo en una fiesta-le pidió, o más bien, le rogó Finn a la Dulce Princesa.

-¡No eres divertido, Finn! Solo te pedí que bailáramos un poco y que bebieras un trago, ¿Qué pasó con el chico aventurero que conocí hace unos años?-dijo la humana claramente molesta.

-Creció, conoció a una linda chica y se prometió a sí mismo cuidarla, y no puedo cumplir mi promesa si estoy intoxicado-respondió serio el humano.

-¡¿Y qué crees que podría pasarnos en esta fiesta?!-bramó la humana, más enojada que conmovida por la declaración del humano.

-El Lich podría volver, podrían venir más mutantes del Desierto de la Maravillas, el padre de Marcy podría aparecer para llevarse las almas de todos en la fiesta, mi padre y esos tipos de la Ciudadela podrían venir a buscar problemas, Ricardio podría querer secuestrar a la DP…-el paranoico héroe comenzó a enumerar todas las posibles amenazas que se podrían presentar durante la fiesta.

-Vamos, Finn-dijo la Dulce Princesa, algo nerviosa por la actitud del humano-No tienes que estar tan paranoi…- no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por un grito de la humana.

-¡Basta!-gritó Fionna, sorprendiendo a todos en la fiesta-Si no te quieres relajar, por mí está bien, pero no voy a dejar que me arruines la fiesta-y dicho esto, se fue al otro lado del bar llorando y dejando al joven héroe solo.

.

.

.

Ahora Finn se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar bebiendo un trago de lo que parecía ser whisky, mientras pensaba en lo que sucedió con su novia hace un rato. En eso su hermano, un bulldog mágico amarillo, se sentó junto a él para acompañarlo y consolarlo. No le gustaba ver a su hermanito así.

-¿Qué pasó, bro? Entiendo que peleen de vez en cuando, pero últimamente estas riñas suyas se han hecho más frecuentes-dijo Jake preocupado.

-No lo sé, hermano-respondió Finn con un tono de tristeza en su voz-Últimamente se enoja de la nada, y no sé qué hacer-prosiguió-Ella es lo más importante para mí y no sé qué haría si no estuviera. Cada vez que se enoja, temo que me deje-finalizó, dejando en claro esas inseguridades que venían atormentándolo desde su rompimiento con la Princesa Flama.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jake, más interesado en lo que le contó sobre el comportamiento de la humana que en la confesión que este le acababa de hacer-¿Y qué otras actitudes raras ha tenido Fionna?-preguntó.

-Bueno…-dijo el rubio entre pensativo y confundido por la pregunta de su hermano.

-Finn-dijo Jake al ver a Finn pensativo.

-Bueno, últimamente ha tenido antojos raros y, ¡Glob! ¡No para de orinar!-dijo Finn enumerando todos los extraños comportamientos de su novia durante el último mes.

-Finn-dijo Jake reprobatorio-¿Recuerdas aquella charla que tuvimos hace un tiempo?-

-¿Charla? ¿Cuál char…-Y en ese momento recordó aquella plática que su hermano había tenido con él sobre el resto de los 15 escalones y como había quedado traumatizado y en posición fetal después de esta-¿Te refieres a…?-No podía evitar sonrojarse de solo pensarlo.

-Sí, justamente a esa charla-afirmó al ver el sonrojo de su hermano.

-¿Y eso que tendría que ver con Fionna?-preguntó Finn claramente nervioso.

-Dime la verdad, hermanito ¿Acaso esa chica te pervirtió?-preguntó Jake con un falso tonó de comprensión en la voz.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó exaltado el humano.

-Qué si ustedes ya llegaron al último escalón…-insistió el perro mágico al ver que no le iba a ser tan fácil sacarle la sopa a su hermano.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar esas cosas en un lugar como este?!-contestó el humano intentado zafarse de las preguntas del can.

-¡Finn!-gritó Jake comenzando a exasperarse-¡¿Lo hiciste o no lo hiciste?!-

-¡¿Y que si lo hice?!-respondió al fin-De todos modos ella ya no quiere verme-dijo esto último en un susurro.

-Oh, Finn-y dicho esto, lo abrazó-Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso. Solo están pasando por un momento difícil, ya lo superarán-dijo Jake consolándolo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?-preguntó Finn con duda en su voz.

-Tú confía en mí, soy perro viejo-

-Gracias, gordito-y finalmente correspondió el abrazo.

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucedió allá, Fionna?-preguntó preocupada la DP.

-Yo…solamente me enojé-respondió frustrada- Me ha pasado mucho últimamente-

-¿Alguna idea de porque te sucede?-

-Ninguna-suspiró derrotada-¿Nunca pasaste por algo como esto con Jake, Arcoíris?-

-정말. 모든부부싸움,하지만난당신의게시물, Fionna 더빈번해지고있습니다것으로나타났습니다, 핀과는괜찮? (No realmente. Todas las parejas pelean, pero he notado que sus discusiones son cada vez más frecuentes, Fionna, ¿Todo está bien con Finn?)-dijo Arcoíris, una lluviacornio de cuerpo largo, cabellos rubios y con un cuerno en la frente.

-No lo sé…no lo sé-respondió con una mezcla de frustración y cansancio-Sé que todo lo que hace lo hace por mi bien, pero estos cambios de humor hacen que siempre acabe gritándole-dijo triste.

-언제부터이러한기분의변화가? (¿Desde cuándo tienes esos cambios de humor?)-preguntó Arcoíris.

-No sé, ¿Un mes quizá?-respondió confundida por la pregunta.

-Y Fionna… ¿Tu y Finn ya han?…ya sabes- intentó preguntar la Dulce Princesa sin saber muy bien como.

-Pueess…sí-respondió avergonzada-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-¿Has tenido antojos repentinos y extraños?-prosiguió la gobernante de dulce.

-S-sí…-respondió Fionna algo asustada por la reacción de sus amigas.

-당신은메스꺼움과구토가있었나요? (¿Has tenido nauseas y vómitos?)-preguntó la lluviacornio.

-¿Cómo supiste?-preguntó sorprendida la humana.

Finalmente Lady y Peebles se miraron la una a la otra con una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa mientras que Fionna se lamentaba de que Cake se quedara en casa esa noche para cuidar a sus hijos y a los de Jake (aunque solo se tratara de T.V). Seguramente ella le podría explicar todo lo que estaba pasando, incluido lo que le estaba pasando a ella misma. Debía admitir que síntomas como los cambios de humor o sueño extremo no eran normales, y hasta cierto punto, le habían empezado a preocupar. No solo interferían en las aventuras que tenía con Finn, sino que también afectaban la relación que tenía con este. Definitivamente todo había cambiado desde aquella noche en que ella y Finn alcanzaron el escalón 15, sin embargo esos eventos no tenían relación, ¿O sí?

.

.

.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hiciste eso con Fionna, hermanito?-le preguntó Jake con reproche-Pensé que nos contábamos todo-dijo un poco triste, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya no podía decirle a ese chico de 18 años como vivir su vida.

-No es algo que se pueda decir así de fácil, viejo-respondió Finn.

-Aún así debiste decirme-dijo Jake haciendo un puchero-Pero en fin, por ahora debemos centrarnos en hacer que te reconcilies con Fionna-afirmó con determinación.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? Porque yo estoy en blanco-dijo Finn desanimado.

-¡Jujuy! Claro que tengo una idea, Finn, no por nada me dicen el maestro del romance-dijo con un tono pícaro-Vas a ganarte su perdón, sin importar de quien fue la culpa, ¡Con una canción!-dijo emocionado-Así que tu ve pensándola en lo que yo hablo con la princesa-y dicho esto, estiró su cuerpo y se fue en dirección a donde estaba la Dulce Princesa y las demás chicas.

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?-y con el mismo desánimo volvió su vista a su vaso medio lleno, esperando que la canción viniera a él.

.

.

.

-¡Princesa! Necesito hablar con usted-llegó Jake a donde estaba la princesa-Y tú chiquita, ¿A qué hora vas por el pan?-le dijo a Arcoíris al verla, la cual solo se sonrojó.

-¿No tenías algo que decirme, Jake?-preguntó la princesa en tono enfadado por la interrupción del perro.

-¡Sí! Pero debe ser en privado-dijo llevándose a la princesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó exasperada, pues en serio necesitaba volver con Arcoíris y Fionna a hablar de _aquello_.

-Pues es que estaba hablando con Finn, y él me dijo un par de cosas que…-comenzó a decir sin saber cómo expresarse-Y entonces que me dijo de cómo había estado Fionna-siguió-Y que hicieron cosas cochinas y…-

-¡Jake!-le gritó la princesa. Ya se le había acabado la paciencia.

-Creo que Fionna está embarazada-dijo en un susurro solo para ellos, y entonces la cara exasperada de la princesa se convirtió en una cara seria.

-Lo sabemos-dijo seria-Y tan pronto como sea posible, me llevare a Fionna para hacerle unas pruebas-

-¿Cree que ella lo sepa?-preguntó Jake curioso.

-Por lo que nos ha dicho, no, y es por eso que no hay que quitarle un ojo de encima-

-_당신은그것을마실거야__! (¡No te vayas a beber eso!)_- gritó Arcoíris a lo lejos tirándole a Fionna su lata de cerveza.

-_¡¿Por qué?!_-contestó Fionna.

-_당신은주의__! (¡Tu solo haz caso!)_-ordenó, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-_Como sea_-aceptó refunfuñando.

-También debemos evitar que sufra emociones fuertes, o de lo contrario podría desestabilizarse y el bebé podría correr peligro-volviendo la vista al can.

-Entonces cada quién debe volver con su humano para asegurarse de ello-dijo Jake con voz de hermano mayor.

-Asegúrate que Finn no haga ninguna estupidez-dijo la DP preocupada.

-¡Hey! Puede que el muchacho no sea el más brillante, pero cuando ha hecho alguna estupidez como para que no le tengas confian…-Jake se vio interrumpido por una voz que sonaba desde el escenario.

-¡Hola, Ooo!-gritó el humano desde la tarima con la voz un poco pegada-¡¿Cómo se la están pasando?!-preguntó eufórico mientras todos gritaban. Era evidente que estaba un poco ebrio, no tanto para poder medir su acciones, pero sí lo suficiente como para mantenerse de pie y hacer lo siguiente-Voy a cantar una canción y se la voy a dedicar a la chica más ardiente de todo Ooo-dijo señalando a Fionna.

_En ese momento la música empezó a sonar._

* * *

Los dejé con la emoción! Jajaja

Solo como un adelanto y una pequeña sorpresa, la canción que va a cantar Finn es una canción que escribí yo (escribo fanfics, canciones...definitivamente voy a ser un buen ingeniero).

Hasta la próxima!

-_Flame n' Shadows_ fuera.


	2. Nota de Autor

Se que estaban esperando un nuevo capítulo, pero lamento decirle que no va a ser así. Voy a pausar la producción de mis fics hasta nuevo aviso debido a las siguientes razones:

*La escuela me tiene lleno de trabajos y debido a que solo quedan 2 meses antes de los exámenes finales, no hay mucho espacio entre proyecto y proyecto para escribir los capítulos.

*Últimamente he estado en un par de situaciones que me han dejado agotado (física y emocionalmente) y necesito un tiempo para reponerme.

*Esta es quizás la más importante: tengo la mente seca.

No se preocupen, voy a seguir con los fics, pero no tengo una fecha definida para hacerlo. De nueva cuenta me disculpo y agradezco su apoyo y comprensión. Si tienen alguna duda, mándenme un PM.

-_Flame n' Shadows_ fuera.


End file.
